Keep Your Enemies Closer
by SJ3GIRL
Summary: Atlanta gets some surprising news from her mother which throws her into a slightly more realistic adventure than usual, but  equally challenging.
1. Chapter 1

**Scene 1 (at the house)**

'Hello?' Atlanta picked up her PMR. Archie's head peaked up a little. Odie smirked from behind his laptop. Three straight months and no Cronus. Everyone was bored. Some more than others. Odie was as usually programming a new 'training' simulation, aka video game he would try and beat Herry at, while the man himself spent his time polished the spotless hood of his beloved truck. Jay and Theresa were cuddled up on the couch watching anything that would distract him from his favourite villain. Neil was the only one not bored out of his mind. The team had hardly even seen him the past couple of weeks. His agent had him posing, grinning, like a puppet on a string but entitled to a 15 minute break every 3 hours by law for an under 18 year old. Archie and Atlanta had exhausted every sport ever created in all of time. There was nothing to do, no-one to fight and no lessons to learn. Atlanta's phone call had to be the highlight of the week.

'Mom? How did you…

…

I told you only call in an emergency!...

…

I hardly think a visit is..

…

Ok! Ok! I'm come!...Ok, bye!' She sighed slamming the phone to the arm of the couch.

'Who was it?' Archie enquired, leaning over to her subtly.

'My mom. She says she's got something to tell me, but only in person.' Atlanta vented, sighing again, before heaving herself from the couch.

'Well you going? To your mom's I mean. Do you want a lift?' Archie requested, his eyes following her as she floated across to the door. He was so sad for thinking she looked like an angel. Angels don't have spiky red hair. Or wear converse. Or run at about 100 mph. But if anyone went to defy the stereotype it would be Atlanta.

'You sure? I mean, I was gonna run but if your offering…and if you not busy…' he smirked and looked at her mockingly.

'Yes Atlanta I'm so busy. I have such a demanding life, I can hardly find two minutes to myself!…' Atlanta grabbed his ear and begin dragging him out the room.

'Well if you're going to be cocky about it…'

Odie, Theresa and Jay were left sniggering at their friends' blatant show of affection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2 (at Atlanta's house)**

'So you gonna be ok?' Archie inquired, perched atop his state-of-the-art motorcycle.

'Don't worry Archibald, I'm a big girl now! I can tie my own laces and everything!' She mocked, hinted to her sneakers.

'Ha ha, well have fun and say hi to your mom for me!' he called as he drove off down the road, raising the front wheel off the ground in a signature Archie-trying-to-show-off move. Atlanta smiled.

'Dork…' she muttered under her breath, pacing up the paving slab path to the crimson front door. Mrs. Holmes lived in a quaint detached house with a large garden for her children. Twins Grant and Toby were two years older than Atlanta and the only boys in the house after Mr. Holmes passed away after a hunting accident when they were small. As Mayor of the small town of Hinton, Mrs. Helena Holmes had been determined to be a good mother to her now fatherless children and turn her town around for the better, not leaving much time for herself. Atlanta was proud of what her mother had achieved and enjoyed visiting every couple of weeks, even bring Archie along a couple times too. Turning the key, she heard a satisfying click and the door eased open.

'Atlanta? Is that you darling?' A voice asked.

'Hi, Mom… Mom?'

'I'm in here love!' Helena Holmes was sitting with a man on a couch in the lounge, her hands enclosed in his. Her burgundy hair cut short into an elegant bob, matched with a clean cut blouse, black trousers and burgundy heels displayed a woman of style and sophistication in perfect harmony. The man had soft brown hair down to his chin, with a stubbly beard and wire rimmed glasses. His weak physique was nothing against her father's, the ex-marine turned teacher after he left the army with honors to start a family. Her father had been tall, clean cut and neat. The man on the couch wore a scruffy check shirt under a body warmer and jacket, with messy jeans and trainers.

'You remember John, don't you?'

'Vaguely!' She muttered under her breath.

'It's nice to see you again, Atlanta. You might want to take a seat.' He politely instructed. _Who does he think he is! Telling me what to do in my own house!_

'Likewise…' She replied quietly, taking a seat opposite. Her mother raised her hand to cough, scowling at her daughter to behave. She began after taking a deep breath.

'Well, John and I have been…together…for nearly a year now…'

'So I decided to try to start a commitment, took a chance, if you will.' He cut in.

'Huh?'

'He asked me to marry him and I said yes.'

'WHAT?'

'I know it's a bit of a shock but I'm happy but if you…'

'No, no! It's great. Great. I'm happy for you. Really. It's just…well a lot to take in'

'Well I love your mother very much Atlanta, and I want to make her happy' He turned to face Helena. Feeling a bit squeamish Atlanta found her moment to interrupt.

'So ummm…when's the wedding? Have you set a date yet?'

'Next Saturday.'

'Next Saturday! How can you be getting married next Saturday and not tell me!'

'I only proposed last week.' Atlanta was livid. She rose from her seat.

'You got engaged last week and you're getting married next week! How the hell are you going to work that out? How are you supposed to organize an entire wedding in a matter of two weeks? It can't be done!' by now she was pacing in front of her mother and future step-dad.

'Honey, its fine! John's organized everything already and just held it off until he found the right time to propose…' and she was lost in his eyes again.

'But what about a dress? He couldn't have organized that! Unless he's, I don't know, being going through you closet to make a blind stab at your size!'

'No silly I've already got a dress.'

'You don't mean…'

'It's up in the attic gathering dust. Another wear of it will do it good!'

'But Mom that's the dress you married Dad in! You can't wear it to marry some other guy in! What would he think?' Her mother snapped.

'What would he think? He would be telling me to follow my heart and do what I should to make me happy!' She lowered her voice and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, whose head was staring down, avoiding eye contact. 'He would want me to find someone else now he's gone. He'd want US to be happy.'

'I know Mom. And I want that too. I want you to be happy, you deserve it, after raising me, Grant and Toby, and being Mayor and everything that comes with it. I love you Mom.' She embraced her mother in a comforting hug.

'Well, that's good, seeing that I want you to be my bridesmaid.'

'B-bridesmaid?' Atlanta's PMR began to buzz in her pocket. 'Hold that thought' she instructed running out the room to the privacy of the kitchen. 'Hello?'

'Atlanta we need your help down here, now! I've sent Theresa to pick you up.' Jay had his usually bossy tone of voice indicating they had work to do.

'I'm on my way.' She announced into the phone before placing it back in her pocket.

'Um…Mum? I've gotta…'

'Go? That's fine, just remember you have a dress fitting at Ronald Joyce on the high street on Tuesday after school.' She calmly stated.

'Do I have to?' She pleaded hearing a subtle car horn from the front of the house.

'Yes you do Atlanta Holmes! And I'll expect to be there!'

'Ok! Ok! But I've got to go!'

'Bye sweetheart!' She called after her daughter, feeling satisfied with the events of the brief meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3 (on the road)**

Slamming the front door behind her, Atlanta dove over the car door and slipped into the seat. Theresa's put the pedal to the metal and they began travelling down past open fields and tall forests.

'So what the big news that isn't phone worthy?' Theresa asked, smiling at Atlanta, who seemed slightly less enthusiastic than usual.

'It's my mom…' Atlanta began, sighing. Theresa's smile dropped, generally concerned for her friend.

'Nothing wrong I hope.' She murmured, turning to look Atlanta in the eye, trying to use her clairvoyance to find the root of the upset in her eyes.

'She's getting married.'

'Wow. That is big. What's he like?'

'I dunno! I hardly know him at all! But it already feels like he's trying to replace my Dad.' Atlanta continued, holding back tears. She was bigger than that. Crying is for the weak.

'Did you tell her how you feel? Maybe they can postpone the wedding until the whole family is ok with it?' Theresa offered, desperately searching for a way to bring back Atlanta's smiling face. It had been replaced with a colourless expression, staring faintly at the foot well.

'They can't. The weddings next Saturday.'

'Oh' Theresa returned her gaze to the road.

'If that isn't bad enough, she wants me to be her bridesmaid!'

'What's so bad about that? Being a bridesmaid is fun!' Theresa encouraged, hoping her grin would be contagious.

'Well yeah, for a girl like you, but I'm not exactly bridesmaid material am I' Atlanta said aiming the statement at her clothes.

'Atlanta, it doesn't matter what you look like. It's the fact she wants you there, at her side when she makes the biggest…ok second biggest commitment of her life. But she's happy, right?'

'Well, yeah but…'

'But nothing! She's made her decision and now you need to be there for her to support her and be there for her. And that is something I know for a fact you can do with ease.' Shooting another smile at her friends, Theresa waited for a response.

'I guess…'

'So cheer up! Have some fun! The wedding will be great and there may even be some boys there!' Atlanta blushed.

'You know I'm not into that kinda thing.' Atlanta whispered, hiding a grin badly. Theresa smiled and turned up the radio.

'Oooh! I love this song! _I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure!_ Come on join in!' Atlanta looked taken aback.

'Nah I'm good thanks…' looking worryingly at her friend.

'Come on! It's fun! _And I just can't wait till you knock on my door!'_ Come on! Don't be a spoil-sport Lanta! You need to get loose! Freak out! De-stress!' She lowered her voice and turned to Atlanta. With a wink she challenged 'You know you want to.' After a couple of seconds she got her answer.

'Ok! Ok! But only if you do too!'

'Hello! I already am! _I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa oh!_' Atlanta shrugged and joined in finally.

'_I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa oh! I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa oh! And don't it feel good! Hey!'_ The girls fell into a fit of laughter before continuing to belt out the song at the top of their lungs, all the way the scenic forest road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry to those who liked this story for not finishing it off but these uploads are dedicated to Humus and Peeta who's comment made me feel like writing this was worthwhile. I'd like to explain that I wrote the draft of this in a play-script layout about 5 years ago, and it's taken me so long to try and translate it out of pre-teen speak I've given up and decided to upload the basic ending. Hope it's alright and please excuse my bad spelling/general naivety but I hate leaving things unfinished. SJ3GIRL xxx**

**Scene 4 (in the park)**

'_We're the kids in America! Whoa! We're the kids in America! Whoa! Everybody live while the music goes round!'_

By the time they reached the park, the girls were singing their lungs out, smiles beaming across their faces; the most carefree they had been for months. Parking, they saw the boys in the distance

'You ready?' Theresa called over the music.

'Born ready!' Her redhead friend replied. Leaping out of the car, Atlanta sprinted over to the boys, who were surrounding a rouge chimera.

'Looks like you guys better get your tuxes out!'

'Huh?'

'She means, you're invited to a wedding!' Theresa clarified, jokingly.

'A wedding! Any girls going?' The blond questioned, scenting potential victims, or as he would call them, dates.

'Well I'm going, and there's a bridesmaid…'

'Aren't you going, Atlanta?' Archie asked, not wanted to go without his best friend.

'I might…run out at the last minute!' She replied, sending a sly grin to Theresa.

'Enough about you! I want to hear about this bridesmaid! So... Is she cute? Stylish?' Neil continued.

'She got her own style alright!' Theresa joked, jumping out of the way of weak attack from the monster.

'Hey!…Some people would be offended.' Atlanta

Jay: Do you two know her?

Atlanta: You could say that (!)

Neil: So, you got a name?

Atlanta: I'm sure it begins with an 'A'…but I can't remember.

Neil: Amber? Amy? Alexia?

Theresa: I think it ends in an 'A' too, right Atlanta?

Atlanta: Right! But what could it be?

Herry: Archie?

Odie: Herry, Archie is spelt A-R-C-H-I-E, ending in an 'E', not an 'A'.

Archie: And it's not a girl's name!

Herry: Not if it short for…Arch…anta!

Archie: Great (!) My names short for a girl's name!

Neil: Actually, it sound like one of those couples names the media make up for celebrities that are dating. But this one's for Archie and Atlanta! (Start laughing)

Atlanta: But of course, your 'couple' name is just…'Neil' isn't it (!)

Herry: WHAT IS A COUPLE NAME?

Jay: It's what newspapers and magazines use to label famous couples, by taking the first part of one name, and adding it to the end of the other name.

Neil: Like Jaresa!

Theresa: Very funny Neil.

Odie: Actually, Neil's got a point.

Theresa: What?

Odie: Not about you and Jay. About Archie and Atlanta.

Archie and Atlanta: WHAT?

Odie: No I mean…A girl's name beginning and ending in 'A'. Atlanta!

Neil: YOU'RE the bridesmaid?

Atlanta: You caught me!

Neil: No. You…a bridesmaid? In a dress?

Atlanta: What? is there something funny about that, lover-boy? How about that date? I hear that new place downtown does knuckle-sandwiches to die for. (Aim punch for Neil)

Archie: Woooh! Easy there! (stand between Atlanta and Neil and lower Atlanta's arm)

Neil: (stand up straight) Sorry! I would never want to come between…Archanta!

Archie: (Stand beside Atlanta and aim punch) Mind if I join you?

Atlanta: (rise arm) be my guest!

Jay: Calm down! We have bigger problems than Neil's ego! (Indicate to the monster)

Archie: So who's the bride?

Atlanta: My mum.

Neil: What about your dad? Are your parents divorced?

Theresa: NEIL!

Neil: What? Everyone was thinking it!

Atlanta: It's ok. My dad died two years ago.

Archie: What? How?

Atlanta: Hit and run accident. Stupid under-aged kid stole a shiny red car…

Jay: Wait! If it was a hit and run, how do you know the colour of the car? Was there a witness?

Atlanta: Well, having a vibrant red blob zooming at you at full power, would stick in your memory, Jay.

Archie: You were in the car?

Atlanta: Two broken ribs, a broken arm and two weeks in a comma, eating gross hospital food, in one of those wards that reeks of disinfectant, when my best friend died instantly beside me.

Archie: I'm sorry. (Stand behind her and place hand on her shoulder)

Herry: Guys! Look out!

(Archie throw himself and Atlanta away from the monster's tail)

Atlanta: Hey! I've now cheated death twice! (The team defeat the monster)

Neil: Wait! I still can't believe Atlanta's the bridesmaid! In a dress! (Laugh) So…is it pink? Blue? Green? (Continue listing colours)


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5 (at the dress fitting)**

(Theresa and Atlanta in a large room where the walls are covered in mirrors. Atlanta is in a beautiful pink dress that's not really her style and is standing on a raised platform in the middle of the room)

Atlanta: Thanks for coming, Theresa.

Theresa: No problem! I love wedding dresses!

Atlanta: (look down at her dress) I'm in way over my head! Theresa, you can swap with me! Just…cut your hair,…change your personality?

Theresa: No way! This is your Mom's big day, not mine!

Atlanta: No! I'm sure she won't mind! You'll look way better than me in a dress!

Theresa: You're not getting out of this that easily! I'm going to make it my personal goal to get you down that aisle in a dress! (Atlanta groans) Pass me the bag. (Atlanta paces Theresa a VERY small bag from a side table next to the platform)

Atlanta: Why does my mom have to buy the smallest handbag on the planet! I can't even fit any weapons in it!

Theresa: You're not supposed to! Nothing is going to happen at your Mom's wedding. (Look at Atlanta who is looking upset) But I'll put your weapons and PMR in my bag, in case of an emergency. (Place nail file in the small bag) But this is the only weapon you will need!

Atlanta: How is a nail file going to help me do anything? I don't ever have nails! (hold up hands)

Theresa: You'd be surprised! You know, nail files are, a girls best friend!


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 6 (in the house)**

Theresa: Hey! You guy's ready yet?

Archie: You're ready NOW? The wedding's in 3 hours!

Theresa: Well, yeah. I told Atlanta that I'd help out with the wedding prep!

Odie: Speaking of Atlanta, where is she?

Theresa: She slept over at her house last night.

Archie: (to Herry) No wonder we had the remote all night!

Herry: Yeah!

Theresa: So are you coming? (look impatient)

Jay: Sure, just…

Neil: YEAH! There's no way I'm missing one second of Atlanta in a dress! That's why I have this! (lift up camcorder)

Theresa: Well, you better get changed then!

(the guy run to their rooms, making agreeing mumbles)


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 7 (Atlanta's house)**

(door bell sounds)

Atlanta's Mom: (From inside) ATLANTA!

Atlanta: I've got it! (opening door) Hello?…GUYS? What are you doing here?

Neil: (lift up camcorder) I knew it was pink!

Atlanta's Mom: ATLANTA!

Theresa: (running past Atlanta to the stairs) I've got it.

Atlanta: Thanks!

Theresa: I've had two aunts and three cousins get married since I was 13. I'm a bit of a pro when it comes to wedding dresses! (run up stairs)

Atlanta: My brothers are in the kitchen. (boys start to walk past) Make sure they don't eat ALL the food before the reception! (grab Archie's arm as he goes past) Hey, Archie can you help me with some stuff?

Archie: Sure, what do you need done?

Atlanta: Well, I've got to find John, the groom, and two pairs of eyes are better than one, right?

Archie: Right.

Atlanta: …And…um, there are certain places where I'm not allowed to be.

Archie: Got ya. So…where to first?


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 8 (the garden)**

(looking around tents and food stands)

Atlanta: John? John? (look round a tent) (whisper) Archie! (grab him by his jacket)

Archie: Oww!

Atlanta: Shhhhh! Look, John! (John is surrounded by two giants and then transforms into Cronus. Try to stay out of sight)

Cronus: (to giants) And now as soon as that stupid woman says 'I do', I'll have complete control over Atlanta's future! She'll be on a plane to that boarding school in England, in no time! (laugh with giants)

Atlanta: (she and Archie step out from their hiding place without noticing) BOARDING SCHOOL?

Archie: ENGLAND?

Cronus: Archie! Atlanta! Well, we can't have you telling everyone that the Ancient Greek God of Time is going to take over the world, after he is married and gets a certain, future step-daughter, out of the way that is. (signal to giants to surround Archie and Atlanta without them knowing)

Atlanta: That isn't how I would put it!

Cronus: Yes, maybe so…But still I'm not going to let a junior in a dress stand in my way to rule the world! Get them! (Giants throw large bags over Archie and Atlanta) And no one will! (laugh)


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 9 (Cronus's Lair)**

(Atlanta is just waking up to find herself tied up by the wrists, hanging above a vat of lava. She looks down to see Cronus and his giants, and Archie strapped down, and stretched out across a table, with a lazar pointed between his legs)

Cronus: Aww! My future step-daughter is awake!

Archie: Atlanta!

Atlanta: Archie?

Cronus: As you probably already know, my alter-ego, John Smith, was a big fan James Bond, so why change the topic when it comes to holding you prisoner and getting you out of the way. (look at wrist as if there was a watch there) Ohhh look at the time! Sorry! (transform back into John Smith) I wouldn't want to be late for my own wedding! And don't worry. I don't think your mother will even notice (transform the two giants into copies of Archie and Atlanta) you're gone! (Cronus turns the lazar on, then he and the copies walk through a portal)

Atlanta: NO! (start to struggle)

Archie: There's no point. Trust me, I've tried.

Atlanta: We're going to get out of here. We have to. Ahhh! I've got a plan! (take the nail file out of her bag, which is strapped tightly to her wrist, and start filing the rope, holding it with other hand)

Archie: Good for you! But I've got bigger problems then you re-applying your lipstick! (looking wary of the lazar between his legs, which is up to his ankles by now)

Atlanta: 1-I don't wear lip-stick! And 2-You're not helping!

Archie: Ok! Whatever!

Atlanta: Shut up Archie! I'm a bit…busy! (the rope make a snapping sound. Atlanta holds the rope with one hand and the nail file in the other, and starts )

Archie: What was that?

Atlanta: Close your eyes! (start swinging)

Archie: What? Why…

Atlanta: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU LOOKING UP MY DRESS!

Archie: Huh?…

Atlanta: JUST DO IT!

Archie: Ok! Ok! (close eyes) here I am strapped to a table, with my eyes shut about to be cut in half…

Atlanta: Archie! You're not helping! Argh! (let go of the rope and flip in the air, and land near Archie)

Archie: What happened? Are you ok? (try to look around with eyes still shut)

Atlanta: You can open your eyes now, Archie. (start fiddling around with the lazar machine, which starts to move faster between Archie's legs)

Archie: ARGH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!

Atlanta: I'm trying! I'M TRYING! (switch it off) Whoops? (use the thin end of the nail file to pick the locks on the straps)

Archie: Thanks(!) Now, how are we going to get back?

Atlanta: You got your PMR? (finishing unlocking the straps)

Archie: Yeah, why? Don't you have yours? (rubbing wrists, and handing his PMR to her)

Atlanta: It wouldn't fit in my bag. (on PMR) Hi Hermes? We need a portal stat!…

…

…To the wedding…

…

…Thanks! (portal opens in front of them)

Archie: Now what? (get of the table)

Atlanta: Time to stop a wedding! (both run through portal)


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 10 (the wedding)**

(at the wedding, Archie and Atlanta appear at the end of the aisle. At the other end, is John (Cronus) Smith and Atlanta's mom. The copy of Atlanta is sitting near the alter, and the copy of Archie is sitting next to the other heroes at the back)

Atlanta: Stop the wedding! (everyone stands and looks at Atlanta and Archie) It's Cronus!

Jay: WHERE? (looking around franticly)

Archie: Right in front of you! John Smith _is_ Cronus, in disguise!

John/Cronus: Very funny, Archie. Now can we get back to the wedding? (Atlanta's Mom looking embarrassed)

Atlanta: Wait. How do _you_ know his name? This _should_ be the first time you two have met…if your story is true. Which it isn't. (agreeing mumbles from the wedding guests)

Cronus: (transforms back into himself and grabs Atlanta's Mom in front of him) Very clever, Atlanta! Now beg for your mother's life!

Atlanta: (stand there confidently) I…don't think I need to! Me and my Mom share certain…qualities, if you catch my drift!

Cronus: Ok, then! (to Atlanta's Mom) Prepare to die…honey!-

Atlanta's Mom: Accuse me? (kick hard in Cronus's shin with heel, and punch hard in the face with the back of her hand, so he is distracted and releases his grip)

Herry: You _are_ like your mom!

Cronus: (recovering from attack) Well, I can see that! But lets _see_ if you can tell your friends from your foes! (use powers to lift the real and copied versions of Archie and Atlanta, and mix them around, then place them in a line) You'll never find the real Archie and Atlanta! Ha ha! (Jay, Odie, Neil and Herry run over to the alter to try and get Cronus, who walks through a portal just before they get there)

Theresa: Mmm…guys? We've got bigger problems then Cronus. (all turn to face the line of Archie's and Atlanta's)

Jay: How do we know which is which?

Herry: What if we didn't pick the right ones?

Odie: Well, there's a 50% chance that our first choice will be correct.

Fake Atlanta: Hey! A little attention over here!

Atlanta: Shut up! They're my friends, not yours!

Jay: Can you use your powers to find the real Archie and Atlanta?

Theresa: Cronus is smarter then that. He wouldn't make it that easy. But I do think I can find the real Atlanta. (step forward to the line) Atlanta…'s…what colour lip-stick are you wearing? Mmm…you first. (point at the fake Atlanta)

Fake Atlanta: Mmm…pink?

Atlanta: What do you think I am? A BARBIE DOLL? There is no way, NO WAY, I would wear lip-stick! Or lip gloss for that matter.

Theresa: (turn to boys and smile) Do you want to guess or shall I?

Jay: Herry!

Herry: (step towards fake Atlanta) I'm all over it! (throw fake Atlanta into a tree. She transforms back into giant, and run in to the trees)

Atlanta: Finally! (mimic)'Mmm…pink?' How didn't you know me from that…that…phoney! Who did she think she was?

Jay: What about Archie?

Atlanta: I've got this one! (step to fake Archie) You…How did I escape?

Fake Archie: Um…TRICK QUESTION! I saved you!

Atlanta: Well, if that's your answer, your turn. (turn to real Archie)

Archie: Trick question, alright! You told me to close my eyes!

Atlanta: Ok, then. (step towards the fake Archie) Ahhh! My hero!…(punch in the face) What makes you think I need rescuing! (Fake Archie runs away, turning into a giant as he is running) AND DON'T COME BACK!

Herry: (to Archie) Why did she get you to close your eyes?

Archie: Lets just say, she is VERY self-conscious in that dress!

Jay: But what about them? (point all the wedding guests)

Odie: Ohhh, Theresa I've got something for you. (Open up lap-top bag and hand her a metal wrist band)

Theresa: Nice Odie, but I don't think it'll go with my outfit. (put on wrist) But I might be wrong!

Odie: It's not just for show, Theresa. I multiplied the mental capacity…(see the look on Theresa's face)…it amplifies you powers to wipe memories like that. (click fingers)

Theresa: Cool! But…I have to be touching someone to wipe their memory.

Archie: Atlanta, get on Herry's shoulders and get everyone to get in a line and place their hand on the shoulder of the person in front of them.

Atlanta: (climb on to Herry's shoulders) Hey, everyone! EVERYONE! OVER HERE! (no-one pays attention) Guys?

Theresa: Atlanta! Catch! (toss her wrist cross-bow to her)

Atlanta: (put weapon on) Hello? Everyone, up here! (start shooting the floor to get attention) I AM TALKING! (everyone stares at Atlanta) Thank you! Now, everyone make a line and touch the shoulder of the person in front of you. Now hurry up! (shoot at the floor again. Everyone rushes into a line, and Atlanta gets of Herry and walks over to Archie) That what your looking for? (Archie smiles)

Jay: It's up to you now, Theresa.

Theresa: Odie, this better work! (place hand on the first-in-the-line's shoulder) Forget, forget.

Archie: Where's Atlanta?

Herry: Over there talking to her mom.

Odie: WHAT? She wasn't in the line!

Theresa: Well, I think she should know about Cronus.

Herry: Wait, I thought other people knowing about us was a bad thing.

Theresa: Well, yeah but, I think she's entitled to the truth this time, I mean it was her wedding. And she is Atlanta's Mom.

Wedding Guest: Excuse me, dear. (tap on Theresa's shoulder) Could you please tell where I am?


	11. Chapter 11 Last Scene

**Scene 11 (Wedding Reception)**

(Jay and Theresa are slow dancing, Herry is at the Buffet table and the rest of the group are sitting at a table. Atlanta's Mom walks over to Archie and Atlanta.)

Atlanta's Mom: I would like to thank you two. If it wasn't for you, I would be married and Atlanta would probably be on a plane to England!

Archie: Yeah, I'm sure glad that didn't happen! Mmm…great party, Ms…um…

Atlanta's Mom: Ohhh, please! Call me Loretta!

Archie: Ok…Loretta.

Wedding Guest: Ohhh, Loretta! I've been looking for you!

Loretta: Duty calls! (walk off with Wedding Guest. Slow dance music changes to a more up-beat song)

Atlanta: (Dragging Archie by the arm to the dance floor) Come on! I'm getting you on the dance floor, whether you like it or not! (both walk past Jay and Theresa, who are walking back to the table. Theresa sits next to Loretta)

Jay: I'll get us some punch. Do you want some Loretta?

Loretta: No thank-you. (walk towards the buffet table) Can I ask you something, Theresa, dear?

Theresa: (turn and look surprised) Yeah, sure. Ask away!

Loretta: Is there anything…happening…between those two? (point to Atlanta and Archie who are dancing)

Theresa: (Jay walks back over and gives Theresa a glass of punch. Theresa chokes lightly) Huh? Archie and Atlanta?

Loretta: Well, he's a nice boy and, you've got to admit, they do spend a lot of time together!

Theresa: True enough! (whisper) Well, if you ask me, they should get together! They even have the 'mom dad' arguments! (both chuckle)

Neil: (Look up from mirror) Oooh! Are you talking about Archie and Atlanta?

Theresa: How did you know? You're on the other side of the table!

Neil: 'Mom dad' arguments? (All on table laugh)


End file.
